Glacial Agnaktor Ecology
In-Game Information A Tundra-based subspecies of Agnaktor that spits powerful jets of water. Its sharp beak allows it to burrow into the permafrost and clad itself in a layer of ice. This icy armor can only be melted with heat-based attacks. Taxonomy Order:Leviathan- Suborder:Sea Wyvern- Infraorder:Flame Wyvern- Family:Agnaktor. This is a subspecies of the normal Agnaktor. It is a Leviathan, and the only one to live in the Tundra. Though it is in the infraorder flame wyvern, it inhabits the frozen tundra. Habitat Range Glacial Agnaktor are found only in the Tundra. It lives in totally different conditions compared to the normal Agnaktor, which lives in the Volcano. It may be able to be more wide spread as Volcanic zones are more limited in range for normal Agnaktors. Ecological Niche Glacial Agnaktor preys on Bullfango, Anteka and Popo. The Leviathans may also prey on Baggi, Great Baggi, and Lagombi as they have few defenses other than to flee when confronted with the powerful predator. Like their Volcanic dwelling relatives, the Glacial Agnaktor are top predators in their environment, yet like their relatives, they compete with other large predators such as Barioth, Tigrex, Brachydios, Deviljho, Stygian Zinogre, and Gigginox along with its subspecies Baleful Gigginox. When making a kill they sometimes leave it to rot and then return to feed on the much softer flesh. These creatures will sometimes even leave a carcass as a trap in order to ambush smaller predators from below. Biological Adaptions Glacial Agnaktor is capable of traveling through solid ice and permafrost of the Tundra. Their beak-like jaws are substantially sharper and more spear-like than their relatives in the Volcano which allows them to pierce through the solid ice with ease. These Agnaktor coat themselves with layers of ice, a direct opposite of their relatives who coat themselves in lava. This ice armor gives these creatures an excellent form of body armor that can protect them from a hunter's weapons or a physical strike from a competing predator such as Tigrex. The claws of this species are used as spikes to prevent slipping on the ice. When first discovering these Leviathans, experts noticed that an adult Glacial Agnaktor is slightly smaller than an adult member of the volcanic species. This may be so it can it travel through a slicker environment, but another theory is that it is smaller to conserve energy. Species native to tundra areas tend to be more compact, so as to need less food in their brute environment. Another opposite trait that these Agnaktor have is that they're capable of shooting a large powerful blast of frigid water while Volcano Agnaktor shoot fiery heat-beams. These blasts can stun small prey and competing predators with the sheer force produced along with being able to kill hunters by hypothermia. These Agnaktor most likely have special antifreeze proteins in their bodies that inhibit the growth of ice crystals within the bodies of the Leviathans which enables them to be active in the below freezing temperatures of the Tundra. Unlike its volcanic counterpart, Glacial Agnaktor's eyesight seems to be better developed. Behavior Being mostly solitary creatures, Glacial Agnaktor will actively search each other out during the mating season where females will mate with the most powerful, healthy, and fit males. The offspring of these Agnaktor are rarely seen which is most likely due to the females having less young than their volcanic cousins thus said offspring hide in the many caves of the Tundra until large and mature enough to defend themselves from possible threats. They patrol the caves of the frozen Tundra hunting intruders and prey aggressively. Category:Monster Ecology